Over Night
by Warai Kareha
Summary: Elu de la lumière entend mon appelle et découvre l'envers du décors" -AU-YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Warai Kareha, pleine de bonne résolution…

Titre : Over Night - Parce que j'ai bouclé mon scénario en écoutant une chanson du même nom ( ending chevalier d'Éon ) et qu'elle correspondait assez bien à ceux que j'avais en tête. Tout comme le titre.

Pairing : Un peu marre du Riku/Mary Sue, alors on passe au Riku/Sora.

Disclaimer : Comme je le dis ci-dessus, caser Riku avec une fille ne m'intéresse plus vraiment. Que voulez-vous à force de lire du Yaoi par ci par là je suis devenue accro. Alors stop ! Ma fic « Kingdom Hearts : Une autre histoire » me faisait bien triper mais j'avoue avoir la flemme de la continuer.

Mais la vraie raison qui est à l'origine de cette nouvelle histoire, c'est une petite promesse à mademoiselle cigarette qui rigole qui attend sa fic depuis maintenant ( honte sur moi ) plus d'un an.

Spécial dédicace pour toi Vestalie et juré je ne mettrais pas un an entre chaque chapitre XD

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Over Night -

PROLOGUE

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_( Le surnaturelle n'existe pas. Car tout ce qui existe entre dans les lois de la nature… (…)_

_DiZ )  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pluie tombait, battante. N'êtes-vous jamais restés dehors à l'écouter des heures durant ? S'empreignant de l'atmosphère, une silhouette demeurait immobile sous cette pluie diluvienne, debout sur la plus imposante tour d'une place centrale parsemée de néons multicolores. Les gouttes d'eaux ruisselaient sans relâche sur son long manteau noir alors qu'un faible vent doucement entrechoquait les chaînettes de sa capuche dans un cliquetis à peine audible. Le jeune homme, yeux bandés par un épais tissu noir, appréciait le contact frais des perles humides alourdissant sa chevelure argentée et glissant le long de sa nuque, sans jamais frissonner. Autour de lui tout était calme. De l'endroit où il se tenait, il aurait pu voir l'immense étendu d'immeubles sombres recouvrant cette ville déserte à la nuit éternelle.

Le grésillement d'un néon défaillant parvint à son oreille malgré le bourdonnement de la pluie. Sa vue obstruée ne l'empêcha pas de baisser les yeux sur l'appareil, ni de distinguer d'insolites mouvements au sol.

Au pied du bâtiment, sur la place dégagée, les tâches noires se multipliaient. Remuant dans une lenteur angoissante leurs têtes aux yeux jaunes, déposant leurs mains griffues sur le bitume, d'hideuses créatures s'extirpèrent d'une marée ténébreuse proliférant à un rythme effréné… En un rien de temps le sol devint invisible sous ses multitudes de monstres.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire satisfait et sauta.

Il se laissa tomber le long de la tour, se moquant des lois de la pesanteur comme de la hauteur. Ses lèvres récitèrent une silencieuse et mystérieuse prière dont les mots se perdirent, emporté par les larmes du ciel. L'espace d'une seconde des ailes se dessinèrent derrière lui et disparurent en l'entourant de lumière. L'argenté prit une impulsion sur un point invisible et se redressa. Une kyrielle d'éclairs accompagna sa chute, frappant de plein fouet les adversaires. Le garçon retomba enfin au sol, un genou à terre. Une épaisse brume noirâtre aux éclats violacés l'entourait, tandis que les créatures survivantes s'immobilisèrent, leurs yeux rivés sur lui.

Il se releva, une violente bourrasque venant chasser l'air imprégné de ténèbre. Ni lui, ni les créatures ne cillèrent. La rafale cessa. Le calme ambiant n'était parasité que par la pluie. Aucun autre son, pas même un souffle n'osait perturber l'atmosphère. Le calme avant la tempête…

Doucement le seul humain présent leva la main, paume vers le ciel. Une brève étincelle rayonna. Les démons firent un pas en avant. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Elles fondirent sur lui à une vitesse qu'il avait sous-estimée. Il fit un bond en arrière, retombant sur les mains, esquivant deux attaques différentes, et d'une nouvelle impulsion atterrit sur ses pieds. Malheureusement une main griffu se rua sur lui le prenant par surprise à l'instant même où il toucha le sol. Il exécuta une roulade sur le côté mais n'évita pas totalement l'assaut, une griffe lacérant sa joue et arrachant son bandeau. De nouvelles foudres éliminèrent quelques assaillants avec moins de précision et de force. Du sang se mêla à l'eau alors que le combattant essuya son visage. Devant lui la créature poussa un sinistre et inaudible hurlement, bras toujours tendu vers lui. Le cri semblable à un tourment résonna dans tout son être, mais il ne défaillit pas. De nouveau il leva la main et la faible étincelle grandit brusquement. Une lance aux doubles lames se forma dans l'air. L'argenté s'en saisit et fonça droit sur le monstre. D'un coup précis il le transperça et analysa rapidement sa situation. Il ne devait rester qu'une vingtaine de créatures. Quatre d'entre elles se détachèrent du groupe et s'élancèrent dans les airs pour retomber à l'endroit exact où leur ennemi se tenait. Il les laissa approcher et au dernier moment bondit à son tour pour les anéantir une par une.

Jouant de sa lame avec fougue et élégance, il eut vite raison de ces matérialisations ténébreuses. Demi-tour sur lui-même, coup rotatif, esquive, nouveau coup sur la gauche. Encerclé par la dizaine de créatures restante, il décida de finir en beauté. Plantant brutalement son arme dans le sol il écarta les bras sur les côté et ferma ses yeux tourné vers le ciel. Un grondement surpuissant déchira la voûte céleste alors qu'un intense jet de lumière irradia la place centrale.

Le guerrier rouvrit les yeux, seul. Il examina lentement les alentours du regard. Mais il ne restait absolument plus rien de ses adversaires. La victoire était sienne. Le calme revint naturellement comme si de rien n'était.

Il soupira légèrement et se retourna vers l'immense tour, dos au champ de bataille. Son arme se révoqua d'elle-même. Les flaques d'eaux reflétaient son visage, alors que la pluie avait cessé. Mais il releva la tête, frappé d'incompréhension. La pluie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas ici.

Quelque chose tonna dans son dos et ce fut de justesse qu'il se retourna pour parer l'attaque. Un puissant éclair se dessina dans sa direction. Le jeune leva la main et le dévia en en créant un autre à l'éclat bleuté. Les jets de lumières se percutèrent violemment dans un grondement sourd et finirent par éclater en une multitudes de foudres s'abatants devant les combattants.

- Pas mal numéro XIII, s'exclama une voix féminine.

- Toi évidemment, soupira ledit numéro. Qui d'autre aurait pu stopper le déluge…

La jeune femme ricana légèrement de sa voix aiguë - si le guerrier ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, ce rire l'énerverait facilement. Blonde aux cheveux courts - à la coiffure excentrique - et aux yeux verts, elle était vêtue du même manteau noir que lui.

- Axel ? remarqua-t-elle. La pluie a tendance à faire fondre son entrain.

- Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir plus souvent, s'exaspéra le garçon.

Le décor, soudainement, se brouilla. Les contours de la place devinrent flous. En un instant la place disparut, remplacée par une immense salle sombre, aux murs transparents. La blonde en contourna un et se dirigea vers une importante installation informatique, suivit de près par l'argenté. Celui-ci ramassa le bandeau perdu un peu plus tôt et passa machinalement une main dans ses longs cheveux. Il fut bien surpris par l'absence d'humidité. Décidément les simulations étaient si réalistes qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais. Probablement.

- Alors Larxene, commença-t-il. Tu es venue me complimenter ou tu voulais juste gâcher mon plaisir ?

- Je ne suis pas assez sournoise pour ça, voyons, se défendit la « gêneuse ».

- Tiens dont, s'étonna le garçon, le sourcil relevé.

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et jeta un œil sur l'un des écrans, analysant les nouvelles données apparues lors de son combat. Il fut ravi de voir les progrès enregistrés. Derrière lui, Larxene resta silencieuse, se demandant si elle aussi, elle n'allait pas faire un tour dans la simulation histoire de se défouler. Hélas pour le moment il y avait plus important.

- Riku.

- Hm ?

Le dénommé Riku ne se retourna pas pour autant, absorbé par sa lecture. La blonde ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de parler en faisant quelques pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur la salle d'où ils venaient.

- Tu sais où sont les autres ?

- 'cune idée…

- Tu m'écoutes vraiment ?

L'argenté soupira bruyamment et fit face à la demoiselle.

- Axel doit flemmarder quelque part, Vexen est sûrement planté devant une expérience, Luxord arnaque certainement quelqu'un et aux dernières nouvelles Zexion s'était mis en tête de réorganiser la bibliothèque. Pour les autres je ne sais pas. Ah si, Demyx en a eu marre de jouer les innocentes victimes et a décidé de changer d'air, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Larxene l'observa - amusée - se replonger dans son étude. Il finit l'enregistrement et se leva, tripotant plusieurs boutons pour régler divers paramètres, tout en demandant :

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une petite nouvelle à leur annoncer, répondit-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

- Super.

Au ton de l'adolescent, elle comprit qu'il n'en avait clairement rien à faire.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des choses plus palpitantes à faire que de rassembler une bande de dégénérés, déclara-t-il en terminant son opération.

- Dis donc, tu es dans la même bande qu'eux.

- Ne me rappelle pas cette cruelle vérité.

Il défit la fermeture de son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un regard pour Larxene, lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Namine a eu une vision.

Riku s'arrêta net et redressa la tête, interdit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des paupières se soulevèrent, dévoilant un regard bleu aussi pur et merveilleux que le plus profond des océans. Un jeune garçon ne put se redresser tant son corps était lourd. Il posa un bras sur son front et soupira doucement. D'étranges rêves avaient encore peuplé ses nuits. Rêves ou réalités, il ne savait plus que penser. Et déjà les images de ses visions se dissipaient. Juste un visage demeura.

« Qui es tu ? »

Juste un sourire immaculé… Une lumière étincelante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Elu de la lumière, répond moi…_

_Où es tu ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Petite intro sans prétention, j'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous donne envie de lire la suite.

Pour info l'arme qu'utilise Riku ressemble trait pour trait au canif runik de Djidane ( Final Fantasy IX ). D'ailleurs si quelqu'un sait comment un nomme ce genre d'arme, il me sauverait la vie lol.

Tchu !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Over Night - Parce que j'ai bouclé mon scénario en écoutant une chanson du même nom ( ending chevalier d'Éon ) et qu'elle correspondait assez bien à ceux que j'avais en tête. Tout comme le titre.

Pairing : Riku/Sora

Disclaimer : J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le prologue, mais Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas. Remarque tout le monde le sait déjà...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- Over Night -

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

Première nuit : Rêves oppressants

.

_ Les rêves sont le fruit de l'imagination, les délires abstraits du sommeil, les projections de l'esprit et pourtant ils semblent réels._

_Réalité… Mais qu'est-ce que la réalité dites le moi ?_

_Pourquoi ne pas vivre un rêve, plutôt qu'une réalité ? _

_DiZ_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

« Comme une immense tâche d'encre volant l'éclat immaculé d'une feuille de papier, la noirceur du ciel anéanti la lueur enchanteresse des étoiles. Voûte céleste sans lumière quel mauvais présage apportes-tu dans les rêves d'un innocent ? Cloche invisible dans les ténèbres, de qui sonnes-tu le glas ? Perdu ici chaque nuit comment puis-je retrouver la douceur du soleil ? Comment propager la flamme qui brûle en moi alors que mon corps est aussi froid qu'un iceberg ? La vie tout autour semble s'éteindre lentement. Il fait froid. Il fait noir. J'ai peur. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui… Sortez moi d'ici ! »

- Sora !

Un jeune homme sursauta. Ses yeux restaient ouvert trop longtemps le piquaient, à tel point qu'il dû cligner plusieurs fois pour les humidifier. Il frotta furtivement une de ses paupières avant de relever la tête vers une femme, probablement âgé d'une trentaine d'année. Celle-ci le fixait, bras croiser, en faisant la moue.

- Mon cours est donc si ennuyeux pour que tu sois autant inattentif ?

Sora regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir ses camarades de classe l'observer d'un drôle d'air. Certain chuchotaient, d'autres se moquaient un peu, mais ce qu'il nota davantage fut les regards inquiets de son voisin.

- Désolé mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné, je manque juste un peu de sommeil.

- Si tu ne te sens pas bien va à l'infirmerie, sinon fait au moins semblant d'écouter, rétorqua-t-elle faussement sévère.

Elle donna une petite tape sur le front de son élève avec le bout de son stylo, puis regagna le tableau noir remplit d'écriture que le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de décrypter.

Jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un bleu incroyable, Sora venait tout juste d'avoir seize ans. Contrairement à la majorité de ses camarades, il ne vivait non pas avec ses parents, mais avec diverses personnes dans un centre de recueillements. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une quelconque famille et n'avait semble-t-il jamais connu d'autre maison que le centre. Malheur ou chance, Sora n'aurait su le dire, mais au fond, ce n'était pas la question qui le perturbait le plus. Car être orphelin n'était pas sa plus grande particularité, ce que les regards incessants des autres élèves se chargèrent de lui rappeler en cet instant. Il venait encore « de s'endormir les yeux ouverts »…

- Psst…

Le châtain se retourna légèrement. Derrière lui un garçon blond à la coupe hirsute était totalement penché en avant, concentrant presque tout son poids sur ses avant-bras, eux même appuyés le bureau.

- Ça t'a repris ? Chuchota-t-il à Sora.

Sora acquiesça silencieusement, mais alors que le garçon allait parler de nouveau :

- Hayner ! Ne le déconcentre pas davantage !

Et pour accentuait ses propos, la prof effectua un magnifique tir en lui lançant sa craie sur le crâne.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- Namine !

Au centre d'une salle circulaire, priait une jeune fille aussi blanche qu'une colombe. Sa chevelure blonde lui donnait les airs d'un ange, sublimait par la sagesse enfuie dans les profondeurs de son doux regard bleu. Derrière elle des pas martelèrent le sol jusqu'à s'arrêté pour laisser place à une respiration saccadée. Elle se retourna et offrit un sourire rayonnant à l'individu.

- Riku !

Elle perdit néanmoins son sourire, pour adopter une expression de surprise et d'inquiétude et voyant le jeune homme plié en deux.

- Ca va, s'enquit-elle.

Riku ne répondit pas tout de suite. Aussi entraîné qu'il pouvait être, traverser la forteresse en courant était épuisant. Mais peu importe la situation était trop importante pour se soucier d'un point de côté.

- Ca va aller, rassura-t-il en se redressant. Mais toi, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, affirma Namine. Je ne suis même pas fatiguée.

- Tant mieux alors.

Une légère et douce esquisse apparut sur le visage de l'argenté. Namine comptait énormément pour lui, autant que si elle avait été sa petite sœur. Mais elle représentait aussi tous les espoirs des habitants de cette ville maudite. Jeune princesse au cœur tendre et aux pouvoirs hallucinants, Namine était leur lumière, l'une des seules à pouvoirs les sauver. Malheureusement l'adolescente restait aussi fragile qu'une fleur de lis, condamné à vivre en captivité dans sa cellule blanche pour ne pas succombait aux ténèbres. Quoiqu'il arrive, Riku s'était promis de la protéger. Et qui sait, jour, peut-être pourra-t-elle enfin goûté à la liberté.

- L'espoir renaît enfin Riku. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

L'aîné la regarda fixement, attendant impatiemment les paroles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se retourna vers une immense capsule ouverte, dont les parois dépliées ressemblaient aux pétales d'une fleur de lotus.

- L'élu de la lumière est enfin apparu.

Elle ramena ses mains devant sa poitrine, comme si elle y tenait quelque chose de précieux.

- Sa lumière n'est encore qu'une petite flamme à la lueur aussi douce qu'une bougie, mais je sais qu'elle n'attend que de s'embraser et d'éclairer les ténèbres.

Jamais les visions de Namine ne s'étaient avérées inexactes. Le pouvoir grandissant de l'élu avait enfin était capté par ses rêves. Mais aussi bonne fut cette nouvelle, Riku sut qu'il ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite. Car l'ennemi pourrait bientôt localiser et souffler cette flamme. L'organisation ne devait pas attendre.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il, s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Tout en réfléchissant, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le plafond et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Riku attendit la réponse, qui s'abattit comme une immense pierre, faisant retomber toute la pression qu'avait causée la révélation précédente.

- Je ne sais plus, fit-elle simplement.

Riku crut tomber à la renverse devant l'air incrédule de son amie, mais tint bon.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

- Mais… Tu l'as au moins localisé, non ?

- Non plus.

L'argenté se prit le front, riant nerveusement, épuisé par l'insouciance de Namine.

- C'est pas grave, tu pourras sans doute le faire sous peu. En attendant je vais retrouver Axel.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais fut retenu.

- Riku, je veux quand même que tu le saches, commença-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Ce sont ses rêves tourmentés qui sont venus à moi.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- Enfin les vacances, s'écria joyeusement Hayner.

- Tu as encore de la craie dans les cheveux, se moqua Sora.

- Argh !

Le blond se frotta l'avant du crâne avec vigueur.

- J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, se plaignit-il.

Sortit du lycée, Hayner s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Les élèves bavardaient avec entrain, faisant de grands gestes, d'autres se donnant l'accolade et autres signes distincts d'une fin d'année scolaire. Il pensa lui-même à son programme, assez simple finalement, qu'il partagerait avec son groupe d'amis.

- Hayner, Sora !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir deux autres personnes les rejoindre.

- Pence, Olette, alors heureux d'enfin goûter au repos ?

- Ca c'est sûr !

Le dénommé Pence était l'exemple même du bon ami, toujours prêt à soutenir ses camarades et à les entraîner dans une excursion au cœur de l'étrange, alors qu'Olette apportait sa petite touche de féminité au groupe.

- Dites, on va à la gare, demanda-t-elle impatiente de profité de la première soirée des vacances.

- D'accord, mais avant on passe acheter des glaces, renchérit Pence.

- Ca marche pour moi, approuva Sora.

- Alors on est tous d'accord. Le dernier arrivé est un minable, lança Hayner.

Aussitôt dit, il s'élança.

- Eh attend, s'exclama Sora avant de l'imiter.

Les deux autres les regardèrent, amusés, dévaler la pente menant au centre ville. Le glacier étant de toute façon au bout de la rue, ils choisirent de marchaient plutôt que de participé à la course, qui dans tout les cas ce jouerait entre Hayner et Sora.

- Sora avait l'air un peu pâle tu ne trouves pas, confia Pence.

- Oui… Je me demande ce qu'il a vu cette fois…

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- Mais où est encore passé ce bougre d'imbécile, maugréa Riku.

Il avait beau parcourir de long en large les couloirs blancs et gris du château, Axel semblait tout bonnement s'être volatilisé.

- Raah ! Hurla-t-il en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Y sert à rien cet abruti !!

Seulement, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en sentant un regard sceptique posé sur lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme aux longs cheveux blonds mais ternes.

- Et après c'est moi qui suis fou, remarqua-t-il à l'adresse de son cadet.

- La ferme Vexen !

- C'est comme ça qu'on traite ces aînés ?

- Navré, fit Riku d'un ton tout sauf compatissant, mais là je suis hors de moi. Tu ne saurais pas où est Axel par hasard ?

Riku regretta bien vite sa question, car battant tout ses propres records, une aura noire se dégagea de Vexen.

- Ah, lui…

Il continua son chemin, ivre d'une colère sourde. Riku comprit sans difficulté que pour x raisons, le roux était momentanément inscrit en tête de la liste noire du scientifique. Et muni d'un bon instinct de survie, l'argenté choisit de ne pas insister.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- Dis, Sora… Qu'est-ce que tu as vu cette fois ?

Le châtain baissa les yeux vers le sol. Ce dernier était incroyablement loin d'eux, perchaient tout en haut d'une immense tour. Chaque soir ils montaient sur cette horloge géante, admirant le couché du soleil et ses chaudes lumières peuplant le ciel. Mais aujourd'hui, Sora ne voyait pas cet horizon époustouflant. Il ne voyait que :

- Du noir… A perte de vue. Aucun éclat, aucune étincelle, pas même celle de la vie. C'était…

Il s'interrompit regardant ses mains tremblantes et les serra contre lui.

- Très effrayant…

Pence le regarda faire en silence avant de scruter le soleil par simple réflexe.

- N'empêche, continua Hayner, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ces rêves et ces visions que tu as…

- Je dois simplement être fou.

- Idiot, intervint Olette. Tu sais bien que c'est faux !

Sora eut un vague sourire. Depuis toujours il était victime d'étranges apparitions. Des visions, comme on les appelle, ce manifestant parfois dans ses rêves ou à n'importe quel moment de la journée, le plongeant dans un état de semi conscience. Un corps parfaitement réveillé pour un esprit absent. C'est sans doute pour ceci, que ses chers camarades de classe le regardaient comme un extraterrestre. Il aurait craqué depuis longtemps si Hayner, Pence et Olette ne l'avaient pas soutenu. Ils étaient ses seuls amis, les seuls à l'accepter comme il était. Les seuls à ne prendre peur devant un don inexpliqué.

- Ce noir, demanda Pence, tu sais d'où il venait ?

Sora se plongea un instant dans ces pensées, perdant son regard dans les nuages. Comme ils avaient l'air doux et loin de tout souci…

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je le voyais.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Riku ouvrit les yeux. Il demeura immobile, allongé sur une plage au sable gris et sentant sa fraîcheur sous ses doigts. Le bruit de la mer, calme, le bercé tendrement, l'incitant à replonger dans un long et profond sommeil. Mais à quoi bon puisqu'il dormait déjà. Il se redressa lentement. Une lune à l'éclat aussi éblouissant que le soleil trônait dans le ciel, ne divulguant point les lueurs du jour mais celles de la nuit. Même dans ses rêves, l'argenté ne pouvait pas quitter cet endroit. La parcelle étrange d'un monde perdu dans l'oubli. Son jardin secret en quelque sorte. Un lieu ouvert à lui seul et n'acceptant comme étranger qu'un cœur semblable au sien.

Riku tourna la tête sur le côté, surprit. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas seul. Un petit sourire vint prendre possession de ses lèvres.

- Alors… Tu me suis jusque dans mes rêves maintenant ?

Une étrange créature se tenait à sa gauche, semblant admirer le paysage. Sa tête recouverte d'un chapeau rouge , tournait lentement sur les côtés alors qu'un de ses petits bras sans mains se posait sur son visage noir aux yeux jaunes, à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver une bouche. Le petit être à la robe blanc cassé se tourna finalement vers le jeune homme tout de noir vêtu et il put apercevoir un étrange symbole, sorte de cœur brisé, sur sa poitrine. La créature resta immobile en le fixant, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

- Navré, dit doucement Riku. Ici je ne peux rien faire pour toi, il faudra que tu reviennes quand je serais réveillé.

Le petit être se mit à se dandiner, intriguant fortement son vis-à-vis. Il indique ensuite une direction, derrière Riku. L'argenté suivra son bras du regard, mais ne vit rien. Et devant son manque de réaction la créature agita les bras, contrariée. Il fallut encore quelque seconde à l'humain pour comprendre le message.

- Tu veux que je te suive ?

Le champignon acquiesça et remit la pointe de son bras contre son visage, lui donnant un petit air enfantin. Qui pourrait croire que cette chose était née pour tuer, se dit tristement Riku.

- Mais toi je sais que tu ne veux faire de mal à personne, murmura-t-il gentiment.

La créature le regarda, attendant qu'il se décide. Ce qu'il fit rapidement.

- D'accord, mais où veux-tu aller ?

Le champignon disparut. Pour réapparaître à l'endroit précédemment indiqué. Riku se leva, épousant ses vêtements. Le petit être fit plusieurs signes pour le faire se hâter et lui tendit la main une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et la saisit. Lorsque les petites billes jaunes croisèrent ses yeux turquoise, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent lentement.

- Tu veux m'emmener…dans un autre rêve ?

Un immense halo noir les enveloppa et tout devint sombre. Riku se redressa, la créature collait contre sa jambe. Le son d'une cloche résonnant intensément lui coupa le souffle. Un rêve sans lumière, un monde sans vie, une vision de tourments, à qui se rêve appartenait-il ?

Une voix s'éleva de partout et nulle part, tel un hurlement de désespoir mêlé aux murmures de l'agonie, couvrant le glas sinistre.

« Ciel meurtri, étoiles sans vie, quel mauvais présage apportez-vous au monde ? Cloche invisible dans les ténèbres, retentissant comme l'ultime jugement, de quoi sonnes-tu le glas ? Par pitié, de grâce, que quelqu'un mette fin à ce chaos !! »

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

.

…_Tsuzuku…_

.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Désolé, les quatre ou cinq premiers chapitres vont certainement être un peu court, mais ils doivent seulement servir d'intro et j'ai peur de faire trop de révélation si je les fais plus long…


End file.
